<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>霍格沃兹奇妙夜 by hanaraku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652056">霍格沃兹奇妙夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaraku/pseuds/hanaraku'>hanaraku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaraku/pseuds/hanaraku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【震惊！Draco Malfoy突变女生！女孩们的惊叹，男孩们的福利狂欢——】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>霍格沃兹奇妙夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*五年级的双向暗恋<br/>*避雷!!!♀车!!!不是双性!!!<br/>*为了蹬破三轮不择手段 ooc到没边</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>霍格沃兹奇妙夜</p><p> </p><p>✲<br/>早餐时间，一只从来没人见过的金雕飞入大厅。它在水晶吊灯和拱顶间盘旋了几圈后，停在了Draco Malfoy面前。在众人或明显或隐藏的目光注视下，Draco取下了一封信。<br/>那或许是个恶作剧，他想。自从上学期末Malfoy家宣布弃暗投明加入救世主的队伍后，谩骂和威胁的信件从来不少。<br/>Draco展开信纸，在看到那只是一张完全空白的羊皮纸后皱起了秀气的眉。可令人意想不到的事情发生了——拿着牛皮纸的男孩突然小声地尖叫了一声，然后被一片浓厚的烟雾笼罩。在Snape冲出教师席前雾气渐渐消散开了，而众人惊讶地发现，Draco不见了！<br/>在他的原座位上取而代之的，是一个神色迷茫、一脸困惑的金发女孩。<br/>她还穿着Slytherin的学院制服没错，只是白衬衫似乎偏大了尺码，松松垮垮的；袍子对她来说也很不合身，严实地包裹着纤细瘦弱的身躯，使她显得更加娇小。<br/>最让人感到不可思议的是那张好看的脸蛋——那实在是太有辨识度了。灰蓝色的写满困惑的眼眸，挺拔小巧的鼻子，还有抿紧的薄唇……假如忽略一头耀眼的金色长卷发……<br/>“……Hi，Draco？”在她身旁的Blaise试探着询问。几乎整个大厅的人都凝神闭气等待着回复。<br/>女孩不可置信地捧住自己的脸，盯着镜子一般清晰明亮的餐盘，端详着盘中的倒影，神色几近绝望。她的眼眶里瞬间水雾升腾，颤巍巍地转过头去：“Blaise……我这是怎么了？！”<br/>在众目睽睽之下，Draco Malfoy变成了一个女孩子。<br/>——这一定会是霍格沃兹最爆的新闻。<br/>“Draco！我、我等这天好久了！”在Draco作出反应之前，身旁的Pansy已经双眼发亮地扑过来。如果不是清楚好友的底细，Draco可能会斩钉截铁地认为面前这个笑得不怀好意的黑发女孩就是罪魁祸首。<br/>“我可以帮你穿Lolita吗？求你了Dracoooooo！——”<br/>“想都不要想！”</p><p> </p><p>✲<br/>Snape翻阅了大半个上午的黑魔法古籍，好像才稍微找到一丝头绪。Draco终于可以以“身体不适”的原因光明正大地翘课，此时她（他）就凑在Snape身旁，好奇又苦恼地看他把书页翻动得沙沙作响。<br/>“这是个古老的黑魔法诅咒——”Snape拉下脸，“它会使人转换性别。最初是用来对付背叛情人的巫师。”<br/>“书上说，需要一场「心心相印的交合」才可以让你恢复如初……否则你就会保持这样。你甚至可能会怀孕……”<br/>“操！？我——我还会怀孕？”Draco抓着自己的长发尖叫，“……说得简单一点就是，假如我不和我喜欢同时也喜欢我的人做爱，我就会一辈子都这样、永远变不回来了？！”<br/>“注意你的措辞Draco！”男人忍无可忍地指正她有违贵族身份的粗鲁用词。<br/>“抱歉Sev，我需要冷静一下。”她紧闭双眼深吸一口气，脸色阵青阵白。“我父母知道这件事吗？”<br/>“事实上我第一时间就通知了他们。但是，”Snape双眉紧蹙，似乎在思考着如何转述，“他们一致认为现在学院是最安全的地方。现在消息并没有传开，但难保是否会走漏风声呢？假如有人利用这个伤害你而威胁到Malfoy……”<br/>他没有继续说下去了，但是后果Draco也清楚。她咬紧下唇，神色凝重地点了点头。<br/>这的确是Malfoy夫妇的顾虑，校长也觉得很有道理。不过Snape没有告诉Draco的是，回信里还饱含着两位傻瓜家长“好可惜好想看Draco女孩子的样子一定很可爱吧我为什么要做间谍工作”……诸如此类的不满控诉。<br/>……好吧。Snape承认，眼前这个扁着嘴角嘟着脸、气鼓鼓的小女孩Draco，确实很可爱。<br/>“你不可能永远躲在这里Draco。”男人冷血地指出，“现在，回去上课去。我想校长也会给你安排一个新的独立寝室，你现在最需要做的就是习惯这个新的自己。”<br/>“别忘了下午还有魔药课。”关上办公室大门前，他无情地提醒。<br/>“啊！！我的作业！——”留下被赶走的女孩惊恐地惨叫。</p><p> </p><p>✲<br/>每周两次的魔药课对Harry和Ron来说就是酷刑和煎熬——这意味着他们必须、不得不面对Snape菜色的臭脸，还要和一群尖酸刻薄的Slytherin共处一室。因此他们都习惯在塔楼消磨时间，直到Hermione整理好上课要用到的所有东西尖叫地催促他们再不走就迟到了，他们才不情不愿地挪去教室。<br/>Harry他们几乎是踩着点进教室，飞快地溜进后排座位的样子Snape不可能没有看到。可是，真是稀奇了，Harry想。Snape居然没有向自己恶狠狠地发射毒液，而是保持着绷紧的脸继续站在讲台上，就像是在等候谁一样。他环顾四周突然发现——那个Slytherin们围着团团转的中心人物好像迟迟没有出场。<br/>往常Draco一定是最先到达教室的那一个。然后乖巧听话地端坐在最前排等候着他们院长的出现，然后露出堪称谄媚的笑容。Harry想到Draco就要因为不守时而被最注重礼节最不能变通的教授劈头盖脸地讽刺，又回忆起这位护短的教授对得意门生的偏心和恨铁不成钢的怪异表情，露出恶作剧得逞那样的坏笑。<br/>教室门被推开了。Draco姗姗来迟。奇怪的是，那个黑色短发的女Slytherin笑得一脸明媚灿烂跟在Draco身侧，棕色皮肤的男孩则一脸无奈地在前面开路，就像守护公主的骑士一样。<br/>他们一并走到讲台前。前排的座位还是空的，那是学院的好同学特意给他们留下的。Blaise决定走上前去认罪，心虚地眨眨眼：“抱歉教授，我们迟到了……”<br/>Snape冷冷地哼气。就当全部人都以为他要发作时，Pansy突然开口了：“可是教授！我们是有原因的！……因为Draco遇到的「麻烦」，耽误了我们一些小小的时间……”<br/>“是这样吗？Dra……Malfoy小、姐？”锐利的鹰眼直直地盯住那个从一开始就躲在好友身后的金发女孩。<br/>Draco羞愧难当。她怎么可能承认！为了穿上女生该死的胸衣，她在寝室折腾了老半天。最后还是Pansy出手相救，才算把自己从那一排小小的银扣中解脱。<br/>“是、是的……我真的很抱歉先生……”Draco微微侧出身子，露出一张绯红的小脸。她已经换上了女生制服（在Pansy的威胁之下），金灿灿的卷发被心灵手巧地编成发髻，俏皮又可爱，鬓边几缕碎发之下，藏着充血通红到近乎透明的小耳朵。<br/>全班的男孩们都瞪大了眼，甚至有女孩轻声地和同伴愉快交谈，惊呼可爱。<br/>Snape最后只是沉着脸赶他们回座位，然后闷声闷气地宣布上课。<br/>课程依旧枯燥乏味，唯一不同的是，今天教室里的骚动多了起来，不再是一片死气沉沉。<br/>“我不得不说，”小组协作时，Ron终于逮到Harry把目光从那抹金色身上移开，神色古怪地拍拍好友的肩，“Malfoy……真的蛮漂亮的……”<br/>这回轮到Harry神色古怪了。他有点使劲地撞了Ron一下。<br/>“嘿！干嘛？”Ron手里的魔药险些洒掉。<br/>“不许你打他的主意！”Harry皱着眉头，语气像是在警告。Ron回味了一会儿后才意识到好友在说什么，夸张地捂住胸口作呕吐状：“呜哇——放心伙计，我不像你，我才不是受虐狂——”然后换来一个更重的肘击。</p><p> </p><p>✲<br/>看优雅的Malfoy进餐是绝佳的视觉盛宴。当Malfoy成为一位漂亮的女孩后，这种享受不止翻倍。她就像一位真正的公主，举手投足间透露着矜持与高贵。Harry因为那些从四面八方扫来的或痴迷或爱慕的目光而沉下了脸，透过重叠的人影暗中观察她。那节玉石一样光滑苍白的手臂在华美的灯光下闪耀着，浅口的高脚杯中装着金黄的苹果酒，Draco好看的指节握着杯，就像握着一束阳光。<br/>他看到Draco的身子有一瞬变得僵直，然后扭过头小声地和身边的Pansy说了什么。后者先是露出讶异的表情，随后有些幸灾乐祸地笑起来，拉着她离席而去。Harry后悔没有给自己施个窃听咒，他的心随着Draco的离去也飘走了。<br/>“……Pansy，”女孩拢拢耳际的碎发，扭扭捏捏的姿态，倒有点像是难以启齿，“我感觉有一点奇怪……整个身体烧烧的，那里有一点酸胀……”<br/>Pansy惊讶地睁大眼，打量着脸颊通红的女孩：“该不会是？……你知道的，女孩们每月总有那么几天。”最后她接近愉悦地说道，丝毫没有同情好友的遭遇。<br/>她带着Draco回宿舍去。一路上絮絮叨叨地讲解了不少生理知识，听得Draco头都大了。在拒绝了Pansy第四次不放心的询问“真的不需要我帮你”后，她把女友推出房间，重重地摔上门，不忘上锁和附加几个咒语。<br/>Draco现在感觉非常、非常的不好！<br/>她浑身发烫，就好像发烧一样头脑昏涨，但意识又十分清明。现在她完全不熟悉自己这幅身体，只好绷紧全身无助地栽倒在床上。趁她的大脑还能运转，她飞快地回想着——噢，该死！她马上联想到晚餐时她喝下了Blaise递给她的一杯苹果酒。酒是一个疯疯癫癫的Ravenclaw女巫送给Blaise的，回想起那双写满了饥渴的眼神，早就该知道是没安好心！可她还是毫无戒备地喝光了！<br/>不知不觉她的手游离到大腿内侧，不出所料地摸到一片湿热。半开的花穴里源源不断地涌出淫液，打湿她的纯棉内裤。Draco把湿得可以拧出水的内裤扒下，骤然灌入股间的冷气激得她直颤抖。Draco试图用手指去触碰瘙痒难耐的阴户，微凉的指尖轻轻触及花唇的那一刻，她就酥麻得直不起腰。Draco用手指撑开肥厚饱满的阴唇，挤出滑溜溜的淫水，试探地深入两指后开始模拟交合的动作搅动起来。她像一个不知廉耻的荡妇，在静音咒的庇护下大声地呻吟着，眼角渗出欲求不满的情泪。<br/>Harry铁定了心要做圣人。晚餐时间Draco匆忙离开时苍白如纸的脸还历历在目。实在是担心她的情况，就当做是恻隐之心在作怪好了，Harry披起隐身斗篷，偷偷摸摸溜出塔楼。<br/>偷窥Draco已成惯犯的男孩很顺利地进入了Slytherin的地窖。他没有忘记现在的Draco是女孩子，住在女生宿舍里。学校给她安排了单独的房间，就在走廊最尽头、无人打扰的幽静角落。Harry给自己念了一个古老的咒语，穿墙而入。自从上次因为Draco锁紧房门而“造访”失败，他就学会了这个十分实用的咒语。<br/>于是，一场绝妙的活春宫映入Harry眼帘。</p><p> </p><p>✲<br/>空气实在是太燥热了。Harry能感觉到斗篷下自己的温度正在狂飙，他的欲望也在逐渐勃发。他暗恋的男孩、现在来说应该是女孩了，此时此刻正不着寸缕地在自己面前自慰。他实在控制不住身体里奔腾的狂热。就在他把手急切地伸进裤裆里自我抚慰时，他听见女孩低低的呻吟，带着哭腔，尾音颤抖。<br/>她在说“Harry”。<br/>男孩忍不住发出一声低吼，而这不大不小的声响显然惊动了床幔中本就敏感万分的女孩。<br/>“谁？谁在那里？”Draco试图让自己的音线平静，可是她做不到。她只能瞪大眼睛，绝望的眼眸像是失去光泽的玻璃球。<br/>Harry一把扯下隐身斗篷，Draco甚至还来不及反应，就被黑发男孩粗暴地压在身下。<br/>“HARRY POTTER！”她尖叫起来。<br/>“不叫我的名字了？嗯？”要命，男孩火热的性器霸道地抵在自己腿间，烫得她滚下眼泪。<br/>“……呜呜、滚、给我滚出去！”她拼命拳打脚踢，殊不知这样的自己就像一只发情的小母猫，每一个眼神每一个举措反映到Harry的脑子里都是欠操。<br/>“为什么？我听见你在喊我的名字。”他一边驳斥她的抵抗，一边开始像进食的猛兽一样开始进攻。他拍开Draco的手，换上自己的捅进去。浓稠的汁水溅出来，手指很顺利地滑进了阴道。他四处寻找敏感点，抠挖每一处褶皱，狠厉地揉捏着幼小可怜的阴蒂。Draco爽得目光都涣散了，失声喘息和哭饶：“嗯啊、啊……不、不要！求求你，不要再动了……呜呜呜、那里……”<br/>“要还是不要？”Harry故意捏住她的蒂尖，满意地听到瞬间变调的呻吟。<br/>“啊哈、要……不要！……”她疯狂地摇头，残存的理智在她的头脑里咆哮：看看！圣人Potter熟稔的样子，谁知道他有过几任火热的床伴？Harry不喜欢自己，她才不要变不回原样！她更不想要怀上Harry Potter的孩子！<br/>“我不要！我不要怀孕呜呜呜……”<br/>Harry的脸一下子就黑了。自己就有那么差劲吗？还是说，Draco心里有别的人？？！<br/>第二个想法很快激怒了他。Harry用实际行动告诉金发女孩，想都别想。他的性器在湿润的穴口试探地打磨，然后一声招呼都不打，狠狠地插进去！<br/>Draco被痛得哭出更多眼泪，Harry温柔地吻去那些泪水，身下却粗野蛮横地直捣黄龙。当坚硬粗糙的龟头接触到天堂般的柔软时，他几乎是想都没想地硬闯进去。<br/>“痛！——”Draco反应激烈地想要挣开。好深、好害怕，她感觉一下子被顶穿了子宫——<br/>Harry担忧地看着疼到唇色发白的女孩，匆忙地退出来，却看见龟头的顶端除了透明的黏液外，还沾染了一抹艳丽的血色。<br/>“Dra、Draco……这……”<br/>操。他感觉自己又硬了。他刚刚给Draco破、处、了。</p><p>Draco骑在Harry身上，后仰的脖颈线条优美，如同一只舒展羽翼的天鹅。浑身的重心都被压在身下，盈盈一握的腰身显得更加纤弱，她不得不双手搂住Harry的脑袋稳住自己的身躯，免得被猛烈的撞击和快感袭倒。<br/>Harry坚硬火烫的性器直闯入她的最深处，因为重力的作用他可以冲刺到更深处，探寻Draco体内的每一寸隐秘。他也奋力地抽插得大汗淋漓，但良好的体力和精神力让他保持着坚挺，丝毫没有要松懈的意思。Draco被顶撞得直哼哼。起初还能骂咧咧地说些不好听的话，后来只剩下破碎的求饶和拔尖的呻吟。她被强烈的快感和情欲操纵，完全变成名为Harry的操偶师的性爱人偶，任由那个恶劣的黑发男孩随意摆布，依旧满心期待和欢喜。<br/>Draco脱力地喘息着，她的手已经使不上力，浑身上下都被操软。她在Harry身上随着男人一高一低地顶弄而一浮一沉，发涨泛红的乳房随着摇晃的身子上下颠簸。Harry昂起头来狠狠地衔住其中一个小巧可爱的奶头，Draco泄露出宛转的呻吟的同时也反射性地收缩着阴道，将Harry的肉棒火热地裹覆住。<br/>“操、Draco你好紧……”像是惩罚一样，他泄愤地吮吸着她的奶头，用粗糙的舌苔重重地掠过乳晕、绕着那颗又硬又翘的肉粒打转。Harry叼着她一边的奶子，像新生儿渴望母乳那样饥渴，不时发出啧啧的水声。<br/>“唔嗯……不、不要吸了……啊！啊、那边……”Draco一边拱起胸膛，挺起那对桃子一样又红又嫩的乳房，方便Harry吃得更紧更深；一边托起另一只沉甸甸的奶子，毫无章法地揉虐着。<br/>Harry的嘴巴很忙，于是只能用行动回答她。他身下继续维持顶胯的动作，且频率逐渐加快，一只大手覆上Draco的手，一同爱抚被冷落的奶子。Draco哭得乱七八糟，她觉得自己的乳头可能会被这只蠢狮子咬断。偏偏恶劣的黄金男孩还要用力捏起自己的乳头，用指尖刮扫泌乳的孔隙。<br/>花穴被撑到极致，她身上身下都承担着剧烈的快感。终于，她哆嗦着尖叫出声，伴随着穴内的一股热流汹涌而出。<br/>“你潮吹了，Draco。”Harry坏笑地提醒她。<br/>几乎同一时间，Draco感受到自己胸前有什么猛烈迸发了。奶香的味道在瞬间之内溢满空气，她的奶子像装了水又被戳破的气球，一股一股地向外漏奶。<br/>Harry的肉棒被淫水再次打湿，粘稠而滚烫的液体让他难以自持。他摁住Draco摇摇欲坠的身体，任凭奶水胡乱蹭到自己身上，最后抽插了几十次，终于也交代出去了。<br/>射精的过程很长。比体内温度略低的精液一滴不漏地射满Draco，源源不断地推进子宫。Harry不想浪费Draco美味的初次泌乳，喘着气将那些奶水一滴滴舔干净。Draco还沉浸在高潮中，双目无神，嫣红的唇瓣半启半合，隐约可见猩红的小舌。Harry跟她接吻，把残余的一点点乳汁带给Draco。那是清甜、又有点腥骚的味道。<br/>Harry温柔地退出，就在他想要享受和Draco在一起的甜蜜的温存时，后者却一把拉过被搞得乱七八糟的被子，涨红着脸整个人地埋进去了。<br/>这种鸵鸟一样的行为，姑且就认为是害羞好了。Harry只觉得这样的Draco实在是可爱，忍不住从搂住那团圆滚滚的被子（和里面的人），傻傻地笑起来。<br/>“……POTTER蠢货！”因为被子的阻挡而显得瓮声瓮气的咒骂格外的柔软，“你要闷死我吗？！——”Draco受不了地挣开他，仰倒在床上气喘吁吁。<br/>“Draco——你——”黑发男孩傻眼了，结结巴巴吐不出正常字句。<br/>“你眼珠子都要掉出来了，”Draco翻翻白眼，大概三秒后，猛地蹦起来，“我变回来了？？！”<br/>“是的，你——”<br/>“梅林！我变回来了！我终于——哎呦呦我的腰！”看来Harry对他「那副身体」所做的一切正报应在现在的自己身上。金发男孩像破碎的洋娃娃，柔弱地瘫倒在大床上。他的身上满是斑斑驳驳的爱痕，那些都是Harry的杰作。<br/>他变回来了！Draco无不欢喜地想着，同时他还收获了另一个甜蜜的惊喜——原来，黄金男孩也喜欢着自己，不是吗？<br/>“唔，Harry——”他朝Harry勾勾手，于是后者便像被施了夺魂咒一样顺从地俯下身去，温柔地抱住他。<br/>“如果，我是说如果……”Draco小心翼翼地注视他，讨好似地用鼻尖蹭蹭黑发男孩的脸颊，“如果我可以，其实我愿意为你生宝宝的……”说话声变得越来越小，最后几乎微弱得听不见了。可Harry还是听清了，他低低地笑起来，下一秒，把Draco的双腿粗暴地挂在腰上往两边掰开——<br/>“你知不知道你在说什么！？”梅林知道！他要被Draco逼疯了。<br/>红着眼睛一脸暴戾的救世主是恐怖的，却又性感英俊得可怕。Draco感到一阵骄傲：看啊，这个世界上只有我！——只有我能让救世主失控，只有我能让他露出这样的神情。没错，只是我。<br/>于是，他默默地搂住Harry的脖子，配合地扭动起臀部，用湿哒哒的穴口磨蹭着Harry半硬的阴茎。<br/>“……你再乱动我就不客气了！”Harry咬牙切齿地警告他。<br/>“可是……”Draco抬起眼直视他，灰蓝色的眸中一片水光粼粼，“我想要你的不客气……”<br/>“还是说，可怜的小Potter只对女人硬得起来？嗯？”笃定了要激怒他，Draco肆无忌惮地口放厥词，扬起傲慢明艳的笑容。<br/>“哈，你这个坏东西！”Harry果然被刺激到了，他怒极反笑，压低身子在Draco颈侧耳语，粗重的气息拍打在他的肌肤上，用沙哑低沉的声线宣告着Draco喜闻乐见的结果。<br/>“我猜你会想知道，我会是全世界最幸运的男人。”<br/>“因为我可以有两次机会给我的男朋友破处。接下来一切如你所愿，Draco。”<br/>Draco被粗长炽热的阴茎死死钉在床头，脆弱的身躯一次次地扛下逐渐失去控制的撞击。Harry像是铁定了心要给他一个教训，让他长长记性不要再肆无忌惮地发骚。<br/>Draco靠着男孩粗壮结实的手臂，他享受这种被呵护被珍视的感觉。Harry似乎也偏爱这种占有欲强盛的姿势，把Draco轻松地抱入怀中。<br/>“我突然有点遗憾，”Harry突然叹起气来，“我确实很想让你给我生小Potter，Draco。”<br/>Draco理都不理他。此刻他正在卖力地啃着他「新男友」的脖子，不安分地扭着屁股，用臀尖磨蹭他催促他快点动：“唔唔。可是，我现在更想要你的「小Potter」……”<br/>然后他的话被吞噬进一个绵长的吻中。</p><p>交流的甜美之爱和疯狂骄傲的肉欲满足之爱，合二为一。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>